


Cut Off

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Whumptober 2019 [18]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Poisoning, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eragon finds himself separated from Saphira with a familiar face





	Cut Off

He can’t feel Saphira. It was the first time since even before her hatching that he had no idea where she was and Eragon was more terrified than he had ever been in his entire life.

He’s pacing around the cell he’s been locked in, examining what he can see of the cell. 

“Can you stop that?” the person in the cell next to him sighs. “It’s giving me a headache to hear you pacing like that.”

“Oh shut up,” Eragon sighed, continuing pacing. “My dragon’s missing. I can’t even feel her.”

“Yeah, it’s in the water,” the other responded, “It blocks your magic and your connection to your dragon. Learned that the hard way.” 

“Murtagh?”

“Took your sweet time getting there, little brother,” Murtagh said with a dry laugh.

“I was unconscious when they brought me in!”

“Semantics.”

“How do you plan on getting out of here?”

“What makes you think I have a plan?”

“I know you. You’re just as desperate to get back to Thorn as I am to Saphira. So, plan?”

Murtagh let out a long sigh. “Okay,” he said eventually, “Here’s the plan.”

* * *

The plan went off the rails almost immediately.

Both Eragon and Murtagh are captured about five seconds after they escape their cells. 

They take them to a large cavern where Thorn and Sapharia are chained down. 

“So,” the man who seemed to be the leader of the group who had been holding them said. “The two most well-known dragon riders since the fall of Galbatorix, in my hold.”

“What do you want?” Murtagh growled while Eragon couldn’t tear his eyes off of Saphira. 

“The dragon riders, of course!” the man said with an expansive gesture. “It is too bad we could not get ahold of the green one and the elf, but two out of three isn’t terrible.”

“And when we say no and kill all of you?”

The man laughed. “I wouldn’t recommend that, not unless you want to die a slow and agonizing death. You’ll remember the effects you suffered when you stopped drinking the water in your room, Red Rider?”

“What of it?”

“It wasn’t just dehydration,” Eragon murmured before the leader could answer. “Probably some kind of poison and antidote.”

“You’re quite intelligent, aren’t you, Blue Rider.”

“Let her go,” Eragon said, hanging his head. “I’ll do what you want.”

“Very smart,” the leader said, waving a hand for his men to untie Saphira. “Red?”

“Go fuck yourself,” Murtagh spat at the leader.

“Very well,” the leader said with a sigh, wiping the spit off his face. “Take him back to his cell, no more rations until he changes his mind.”

Murtagh was dragged away from the other three, Thorn roaring and fighting against the chains before.

_"Young one?”_ Eragon nearly started crying when he heard Saphira’s voice in his head again. _"Are you alright?”_

“I’m fine,” Eragon murmured, leaning into her. “I’m worried about Murtagh.”

_"He will be fine. He has been on his own for years.”_

“That doesn’t mean he always will be.”

The last thing Eragon ever heard from his half-brother was a series of muffled screams that cut off mere hours before they were rescued from their captors by the Varden and Arya.


End file.
